ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Firework (song)
"Firework" is a song by American singer Katy Perry from her third studio album, Teenage Dream (2010). Perry co-wrote the song with its producers, StarGate and Sandy Vee, with additional writing from Ester Dean. It is a dance-pop and dance-rock self-empowerment anthem with inspirational lyrics, and was considered by Perry as an important song for her on Teenage Dream. The song was released on October 18, 2010 by Capitol Records as the third single from the album. Lyrics Do you ever feel like a plastic bag Drifting through the wind Wanting to start again Do you ever feel so paper thin Like a house of cards One blow from caving in Do you ever feel already buried deep Six feet under screams But no one seems to hear a thing Do you know that there's still a chance for you 'Cause there's a spark in you You just gotta ignite the light And let it shine Just own the night Like the fourth of July 'Cause baby you're a firework Come on show 'em what your worth Make 'em go "oh, oh, oh!" As you shoot across the sky-y-y Baby you're a firework Come on let your colors burst Make 'em go "oh, oh, oh!" You're gonna leave 'em falling down down down You don't have to feel like a waste of space You're original, cannot be replaced If you only knew what the future holds After a hurricane comes a rainbow Maybe a reason why all the doors are closed So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road Like a lightning bolt, your heart will glow And when it's time, you'll know You just gotta ignite the light And let it shine Just own the night Like the fourth of July 'Cause baby you're a firework Come on show 'em what your worth Make 'em go "oh, oh, oh!" As you shoot across the sky-y-y Baby you're a firework Come on let your colors burst Make 'em go "oh, oh, oh!" You're gonna leave 'em all in awe-awe-awe Boom, boom, boom Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon And it's always been inside of you you you And now it's time to let it through 'Cause baby you're a firework Come on show 'em what your worth Make 'em go "oh, oh, oh!" As you shoot across the sky-y-y Baby you're a firework Come on let your colors burst Make 'em go "oh, oh, oh!" You're gonna leave 'em all in awe awe awe Boom, boom, boom Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon Boom, boom, boom Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon Category:2010 singles Category:2010s ballads Category:Billboard Adult Contemporary number-one singles Category:Billboard Adult Top 40 number-one singles Category:Billboard Dance/Mix Show Airplay number-one singles Category:Billboard Hot 100 number-one singles Category:Canadian Hot 100 number-one singles Category:Dance-pop songs Category:Katy Perry songs Category:LGBT-related songs Category:Music videos directed by Dave Meyers (director) Category:Number-one singles in New Zealand Category:Record Report Pop Rock General number-one singles Category:Song recordings produced by Stargate (production team) Category:Songs written by Ester Dean Category:Songs written by Katy Perry Category:Songs written by Sandy Vee Category:Songs written by Tor Erik Hermansen Category:Songs written by Mikkel Storleer Eriksen Category:Billboard Mainstream Top 40 (Pop Songs) number-one singles Category:MTV Video of the Year Award Category:Song recordings produced by Sandy Vee Category:Songs